catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing Weaknesses: Feel uncomfortable under little or no growth. News June 23, 2010 - Nightshine has become Nightstar, and the new deputy is Darkfur June 24, 2010 - Daisypaw and Streampaw have become Daisypetal and Streamtail June 27, 2010 - Finchflight, Brookstep, Solarkit, and Amberkit have left ThunderClan. July 1, 2010 - Stormfeather is the new deputy! July 1, 2010 - Echopaw is now a warrior, Echowind Allegiances Leader: Nightstar - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Deputy: Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Medicine Cat: Goldenshine - golden she-cat with a stumpy tail and brilliant blue eyes. Role played by Mousetalon. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Applepaw - reddish brown she-cat with green eyes.Role played by Maplefern. Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Cherrypaw Frostwing - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Icepaw Sunfall - yellow-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Flarepaw Burnpelt - lightly built dark orange and white tom with unusual bright blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Ravenpaw Berrystep - creamy tom with big green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Pinepaw Swiftpelt - brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, and a black swirl on her shoulder. Role played by Swifty. Jaystorm - gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes. Role played by Bracken. Daisypetal - cream furred she-cat. Role played by Nightshine. Streamtail - blue-gray tom. Role played by Echopaw. Ravenflight - black tom. Role played by Firepelt Thistleflame- gray tom with three dark paws and amber eyes. Role played by Bracken Featherstorm - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, reincarnation from Feathertail. Role played by Bracken- Yewfoot - silver tom with one ginger ear and paw, and light green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Snowfrost - silver she-cat with a white underside, and intense silver-blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Snowstorm - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks like snow on her pelt. Role played by Snowstorm. Nightfur - long haired black she-cat with one white paw and chest with icy blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Ashheart - dark gray tom with darker paws and stunning amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Echowind - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Echopaw. Queens: Hawkshine - ginger and white she-cat with dark, blazing green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Skytrot - blue-gray she-cat with white splotches and lime green eyes. Role played by Skytrot. Bluemoon - blue-gray she-cat with soft blue eyes and a silver tail. Role played by Swifty. Mousetalon- pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with misty blue-gray eyes. Role played by Mousetalon. Apprentices: Ravenpaw - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Bracken. Flarepaw - fluffy flame colored she-kit with a white dab on her chest. Role played by Nightfall. Icepaw - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Icestorm. Pinepaw - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Role played by Bracken. Cherrypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Kits: Driftkit - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Lightkit - cream colored she-cat with darker paws and a darker splat on her face. Role played by Maplefern. Shadowkit - black she-cat with a white chest. Role played by Nightshine. Nightkit - black and white tom with deep, forest green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Wavekit - pure white she-cat with black spots on her cheeks, paws and back. Role played by Echopaw. Wolfkit - gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a white chest. Role played by Mousetalon. Squirrelkit - bright ginger she-cat wit green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Archkit - gray tom with darker gray ring around one eye. Role played by Nightwhisker. Gorsekit - light brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest paws and belly with beautiful amber eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Snakekit - dusty colored tom. Role played by Skytrot. Frostkit - siamese she-kit with bright blue eyes. Former loner. Role played by Echopaw. Dovekit - white she-cat with a bushy gray tail. She has emerald colored eyes. Role played by Moon. Elders: Short-tail - dark brown tom with a very short, tabby striped tail and a lighter chest. Role played by Nightshine. Foxtail - light ginger she-cat with white chest and muzzle with black ears, paws and tail with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Mapletail Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Ravenstar Eagleclaw Oakpelt Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Redclaw Skykit Mintblaze Copperfall ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan